


And It Will Guide Me

by Raven2547



Series: There is the Force [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Backstory, Child Abandonment, Gen, Not a Story, Religious Undertones, The Force, The Jedi AU nobody asked for, but here i am, mentions of other cultures, preparing for a possible series?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9116617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven2547/pseuds/Raven2547
Summary: This is not a story. I am gauging whether or not a Star Wars themed AU would be received well, so I have compiled a list of the backstories I will be presenting. This is not a rewrite of either the star wars movies or Magnificent Seven; I've basically taken the aspects of SW that I like and mashed them ungracefully into a new universe for MS.I am basically taking a small handful of elements from star wars and tossing them into Magnificent seven. There are no aliens, there is an order, there is the sith, and I might be massacring the SW fandom in making this.





	

Jack Horne never really bought into the whole Force Be With You ordeal. He meandered through his life as he saw fit, never really stopping for anybody in the road or taking up a cause. When he fought he often felt that he knew where and when people were coming at him, and he could take on many foes at once and not be slowed as if he was favored by some deity of war. When he married it was because he loved that little lady, and when she died after almost 30 years of marriage he wanted to lay down right next to her until he also passed on. But, he got up, dusted himself off, and got to steppin'. When Sam Chisholm and his merry band came up on his home, he almost decided right then and there to just burn the house down and move north to get away from anyone left who knew his name. Eventually, though, he came to his senses. Those people in Rose Creek needed help, and regardless of his beliefs in a preordained or guided destiny, he felt he was meant to help them. 

Sam Chisholm paid no mind either way to the force itself. His mama liked to light a candle at the local parish for his so-so-many great uncles ago that was a knight for the southern order temple, but otherwise they weren't what any sane person would call devout. That said, sometimes he'd get dreams. After his sisters and mother died he dreamt of a courthouse--so he went down and got himself licensed as a warrant officer. After that was done the dreams almost never stopped. As soon as he picked up a bounty where they were and sometimes what they looked like off paper came to him at night. He never looked a gift horse in the mouth, though. After he picked off Dirty Dan in that saloon and walked outside to see the redhead and her companion, the strongest sense of deja vu filled him. A dream of the Sith Bogue terrorizing townsfolk had plagued him for months, but they were vague and flighty--he couldn't get anything from them. He agreed to be her front runner and began recruiting. Every time he nodded off another face would pop into his head, a location burning into his brain. It was not even a full week before his team was assembled.

When Red was a small child, the elders liked to say before he left the village, he never could leave well enough alone. He was curious and he touched everything. Things he couldn't touch, he brought to himself so he could touch. Objects gravitated around him while he played alone. When he hunted he needed little encouragement or instruction--he felt he was guided by an outside force just as others in the village were when they battled or had prophetic dreams. From a young age he never quite meshed with the tribe as a whole. They loved him, and he them, but his connection with the world's forces was almost unheard of, and eventually he was encouraged to seek his destiny outside the tribe. He found Chisholm not even a month later, led by an insistent gut instinct in his direction.

Billy Rocks, as they called him here in the West, was raised in an Eastern Order temple. He was found by a knight at just passed two years old and taken to the temple. It was a great honor to be chosen, and at such a young age was even more impressive. His family was compensated for the loss of him, and he knew nowadays that he had several brothers and sisters. After many years in the Order he attained the rank of Knight, but the life of a police-monk hybrid wasn't entirely in his realm of interest. He began taking far off missions, travelling far away and not returning for long periods of time. His light saber glowed a thin white. The masters on his council began to talk of his mastery, but it was denied. The Eastern Order saw what he, at his young age, didn't quite understand but now did: his wanderlust and general want for action was not befitting of a master of the Eastern Order. He was asked, politely, to rescind his knighthood--but allowed to keep the saber. He journeyed to the western hemisphere shortly afterward, where he found Goody and they began their life together.

Goodnight not only remembered his birth family but recalled them fondly and wistfully. They were all dead now, of course, the war and age and disease and all that. He was found by the Southern Order temple too late in life--almost eight years old--but was accepted. That was the beginning of his fall from grace. His attachments to the 'real' world put him at a disadvantage to others in his age group who had been with the order since infancy. He grew frustrated, envious, and was soon picked up by a small Sith faction in the American South. There, in his late teens and early twenties, he fought in a war... and he did not enjoy it. He was talented with a gun, fantastic even, but the sight of all the bodies and the lives wasted, the feeling of energy just leaving an area and scraping through his mind at once, was too much. He left the Sith and wandered endlessly westward. In California, on a dock where he was intending to book passage around the world to get away, he met Billy. 

Eduardo Vasquez was not especially talented with the force. His village in Mexico had a large temple devoted to it, though, and locals like him were encouraged to go and attend the occasional service or otherwise at the church structure. It was not an Order temple, though. That temple was farther south, in the mountains. Nobody ever came to Vasquez' family wanting to take him away for training, but one devout man who observed him at the temple offered, when Eddie was nearly a man at fourteen, to teach him to harness the gifts he'd been given. While he rarely had dreams and only sometimes could sense danger around himself, he had a certain knack for people to tell him the truth. If he asked a question and looked somebody in the eyes they would answer truthfully to the best of their ability--and if they didn't, he could tell. After a few years of training his skills he could generally, by touching people, get a general feel for their general state of mind or emotions, and rarely objects would tell him about their pasts. He never did get dreams, though. He walked away from the village a proud man on his first journey. Years later, he'd still be that proud man, but many journeys were between that first and his current. He hid in a shack, and when Chisholm knocked on the door he felt his first ever force touch. He knew he had to go with this man. 

He went by Faraday most often--the name Joshua didn't really strike anyone with too much fear these days. When he was only a few weeks old his mother, a woman on a religious pilgrimage from the south, 'donated' him to the Northern Order Temple--the opposite of the one in Mexico and farther north in the Canadian Rockies. She claimed, and was proven right, that he was gifted in the force and she, as a devout believer, wanted him to go to the Temple. He was accepted right off. Raised in the temple, he was very talented and a cheerful youngling. When he was picked to be a padowan of an elder knight on the cusp of mastery, he was very happy. He believed truly in the cause of the order and devoutly served the council--but they were not satisfied. Though he had endeared himself to them and proven himself worthy of mastery, they could not overlook his shortfalls. He was often rash, prone to sudden flights of fancy, and enjoyed gambling. While never angry, he could sometimes become short with people, and he had never taken a padowan. Because of these, he was denied a place on the council, but because of all of his accomplishments, talent, and dedication, he was granted the title of Master--with a catch. Because he had already shown aptitude as a knight for finding new acolytes, they gave him an ongoing mission: to scour the northern continent for those gifted with the force and, if he judged them to be a good match, either request a representative be sent to the family or convince them to 'donate' their child. He did this for almost ten years, visiting village after village in a sweeping motion down the US and territories until eventually he came to a town where he stopped for a drink and a game of cards--and he met the extremely sensitive Mr. Sam Chisholm.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, just comment and I'll get back to you! I have seen all the star wars movies but I'm not a super hardcore fan--that's harry potter for me. Everything I need info on I ask my brother, the real super fan, or wookiepedia. If you are a big fan of star wars please don't beat me up for ripping it apart like this. I once heard the Jedi's described as superpowered religious zealots (don't remember who said it, could've been in one of the movies), so the religious undertones are a little more played up than they were in original Star Wars. If you can't tell, I would probably be focusing on Faraday bc I love him and Vasquez because OTP feels. If you like a character's backstory and would like to see a bit more of them, comment that too :D I can definitely try to include them.


End file.
